Stupidity on Ice
by HaileytheZombieQueen
Summary: Vell zis is my first story hope you enjoy. It is snowy outside and the zombie crew finally got a brake but what will Richtofen do to win himself a Wunderwaffle. Please read and review thank you.


It was snowing outside the the famous zombie crews cabin, everyone sat inside drinking their hot chocolates except Nikolai Belinski he drank his vodka with joy.

"I am so glad we finally have a break from slaying freakbags." Tank Dempsey said laying back in his recliner.

"But of all place vhy here." Edward Richtofen asked pouring over a stack of papers, as usual.

"Because it's the only peaceful place I know." Dempsey said.

"You have no HONOR!" Takeo shouted at Nikolai over his newspaper.

"Don't worry my Japanese friend you will one day find out what it feels like." Nikolai chuckled switching Takeo's glass of sweet tea for vodka without Takeo noticing.

"It's boring in here can we build a snowman Mr. Takeo?" Samantha Maxis asked with the puppy look.

"A snowman?!" Dempsey said getting up, he looked at Samantha who almost began to cry and they all knew what happens when she cries.

"Yes of course." Takeo said, taking a sip of what used to be sweet tea, he gagged at first but then continued on drinking it, they didn't want to make her cry because of the last time.

"Ok get dressed then and we will be outside waiting." Dempsey said putting on his coat.

"Yeah." Samantha squealed and ran to her room.

Everyone got up and walked to their rooms to get ready, Takeo had a problem though he was already drunk, he slowly walked drunkly to his room.

As soon as everyone got ready Samantha was already outside waiting excited, "Hurry up!" she said.

"Well look at that." Richtofen said, outside the whole area was covered in snow even the pool had a layer of ice.

Samantha ran outside and started forming the snowman, Nikolai had brought a new bottle of vodka out and sat down and watched Takeo, the man was completely wasted he staggered and chuckled around.

Dempsey looked at the pool and had an idea.

"Hey Richtofen wanna make a bet on something?" Dempsey said.

"A vager on vat?" richtofen asked.

"Ok I will put in my Wunderwaffle DG-2 and you place in your Porters X2 Raygun." Dempsey said.

"Depends vat is it." Richtofen said scratching his chin.

"I want you to run across the pool." Dempsey declared.

Richtofen looked at the pool, the ice seemed thick enough to carry him, then he looked a Dempsey "Deal!" he said shaking Dempsey hand.

Samantha had stopped with her snowman to watch "Vat is he doing Mr. Dempsey." Samantha said.

"Well Sam the doc is going to perform a new trick." Dempsey chuckled.

"Nikolai record zhis so we con post it on YouYube and name it "Richtofens epic victory." Richtofen said walking to the edge of the pool, he looked down at the ice, it seemed thick enough to hold his weight, he gave it a light step no crackle or braking sound.

He then started to walk slowly the ice was slippery, but he had to do it for the Wunderwaffle, he then started moving in a skating-like motion.

"Ratch you fall!" Takeo shouted drunk, "Watch him die." Samantha whispered silently.

"In your face Dempshee." Richtofen laughed.

"You showoff!" Dempsey said.

Richtofen was close to the edge when, he felt something crack then he fell into the ice cold water, it felt like being dipped in acid, Richtofen acted fast he got out of the water cursing.

"Quick Nikolai get all of this." Dempsey said, Samantha and Takeo fell back laughing.

Richtofen started running inside screaming "Damn you Dempshee! Go to hell!" he said running past by Dempsey, Nikolai started following Richtofen still cursing.

They ran past the kitchen and Richtofen locked himself in his room.

"Come on Richtofan, open up this is going on YouTube!" Nikolai said knocking at Richtofen's door.

"NEIN! Don't you dare Nikolai!" Richtofen said.

*The next morning*

Everyone sat around the laptop laughing.

"Vhat is it?" Richtofen said stepping out of his room with a blanket.

"Well doc we posted that video look." Dempsey said showing Richtofen the video.

"I am damned forever what will my fans think?" Richtofen said.

"Don't worry doc, we got one of Tak too."Dempsey said, Takeo then stepped in the room, rubbing his head.

"What happened yesterday?" He asked,everyone looked at Nikolai.

"Vell ze Russian switched your drink with vodka, you got drunk and-" Samantha said.

"Did alot of crazy junk!" Dempsey said, showing Takeo the video of what he did.

"I have lost my honor." he said, then he looked at Nikolai "And all because of you!" he shouted pulling out his katana.

"Vell zis day turned out to be interesting." Samantha said giggling.


End file.
